Love is in the Memories
by writingmydreamsforyoutoread
Summary: Jace is hurt in a fight. When he wakes up he has lost all his memories after the night he met Clary at the Pandemonium. Clary must find a way to bring them back. Rated T for later chapters Clace, Simabelle, and Malec if you squint. Please give it a chance xx *DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO THE LOVELY CASSANDRA CLARE
1. Chapter 1

Clary's phone rings she rummages through her bag to find the phone. She looks at the caller ID its Isabelle; she smiles and answers the phone.

"Hey Iz"

"Clary! Thank god!" Isabelle's voice is frantic and immediately the smile drops from Clary's face. Isabelle isn't one to panic easily so something must be really wrong.

"Isabelle what is it?"

"Its Jace" Clary's stomach drops her mouth goes dry and her mind automatically envisions the worst possible scenarios that could be happening.

"What… what about him is he ok?"

"We were out fighting some rogue vampires and…" Isabelle sniffs. She's been crying. Isabelle never cries. Clary's feels her heart sinking. Isabelle continues to talk.

"There were eight of them and Jace tried to take on four by himself, Alec and I we were so preoccupied with our own we couldn't help him…" Isabelle sobs and Clary hears someone in the background soothing her she recognizes Simons voice.

"Isabelle put me on the phone with Simon!" She hears rustling as the phone is moved between hands. She hears Simon clear his throat at the other end of the phone.

"Clary…?" Clary couldn't hold it in any longer she needed to know.

"Is he dead?" Her voice is quiet she needs to know the answer now but she doesn't want to confirm what she fears.

"No Clary he isn't dead" Clary feels her heart lift hope filling her only to feel it leave her again when she realizes there is a but coming.

"But he hit his head pretty bad… the silent brothers say that when he wakes up… IF he wakes up. He's might be different"

"Different how!"

"We don't know but head trauma is hard to heal even for shadow hunters"

"Look Simon tell the others I'm catching a cab over there right now!" Clary's is almost crying but she doesn't want Simon to hear her break down not yet not until they know for sure he's not going to be ok.

"Ok Clary see you soon" the line goes dead and Clary drops the phone back in her back and runs out the door letting it swing shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

When she had arrived at the institute she found Isabelle, Simon, Magnus and Alec all huddled around a bed in the infirmary as she approached they moved aside and her heart broke. Her golden boy. His eyes were shut and Clary could have pretended he was sleeping but his skin was pale and the bandage around his head was soaked with blood. She kneeled next to the bed and took his hand and kissed his cheek. She felt Isabelle's long arm wrap around her shoulders and they sat in silence.

It had been two days since then. Clary had rung Jocelyn to tell her what was going on and she was now sleeping in a spare room. The whole institute was cloaked in silence Clary wandered aimlessly from the greenhouse to the library and to Jace's room she sat down and picked up a shirt that was neatly folded at the end of the bed she held it to her chest and lay against his pillow she let a few small tears leak down her cheeks as she was engulfed by his smell and the memories. This was the first time she had cried since it had happened. She refused to cry she lay in bed at night and imagined him telling her it was all ok him opening his eyes, bright and gold and alive.

As she sat up and wiped the tears away she heard footsteps running down the corridor and then Simons voice

"Clary where are you! He's waking up Clary!" She ran to the door and flung it open looking down the corridor Simon banging on her door.  
"Simon I'm here!" He looked from her to her hands where she was still clutching Jace's shirt but he didn't say anything just grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the infirmary.

Clary reaches the door and stops Alec is helping Jace out of the bed Jace as usually is trying to deny any help but Alec is stubborn and doesn't let go.

Clary is rooted to the spot watching her Jace stand up she keeps waiting for him to collapse back onto the bed pale and lifeless like he ahs been for days. Suddenly his head snaps towards her. She is bout to run towards him but she sees something in his expression that stops her. He leans and says something quietly to Alec. Alec looks shocked and glances at Clary then back to Jace.

"Clary come over here" Alec's voice is cautious. She walks towards them struggling not to jump into Jace's arm straight away. As she approaches he hears him muttering again to Alec.

"What is she doing here?"

"Jace she practically lives here you have been together for a while now"

"Together, what are you on about Alec" Clary reaches him just as he says this and she sucks in a breathe. Jace's voice is incredulous clearly thinks the idea is ridiculous. He turns to her.

"So you're the mundane from the club. Do you want to explain to me why you're here because my brother seems to be making no sense at all"?

Clary opens her mouth but all that comes out is his name.

"Jace…" His raises one eyebrow looking down on her.

"Jace you don't remember me?" its more of a question but she knows the answer

"Remember you? I don't even know you"

**sorry another short chapter Im actually on holidays at the moment so I don't have much time because we go out a lot. I will try upload another chapter tonight I was thinking of doing it from Jace's pov tell me what you think of that idea. **

**xx **


	3. Chapter 3

Jace stared at the girl in front of him he remembered her clearly from the pandemonium. Except this time she looked different her hair was pulled back in a bun but many strands of her brilliant red hair had escaped. She had huge shadows under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days.  
Her eyes meet his hesitantly they are a nice deep shade of green he notices.

"Jace you don't remember me?" What is she talking about? Remember her from the pandemonium? No this was more then that. He looks at his parabatai who is looking at him with confusion and sadness.

"Remember you? I don't even know you?"  
He can pinpoint each emotion as it crosses her face. Confusion for just a moment then shock then an emotion he can't quite decide on. Realisation? No more like acceptance and then pain flashing in her eyes her body tenses and her brow creases.

"Right…" she clears her throat visibly trying to hold back tears. "Ok then…" she obviously doesn't know what to say next and he gets a sudden urge to comfort her but the feeling is gone as quickly as it came.

"I think I need a minute" she turns and rushes from the room.

He turns to Alec who is standing there staring at him.

"I'm so sorry Jace"

Clary runs she doesn't know where she's going know where she's going just as long as its away from the infirmary, away from the golden eyes that look at her without recognition. Without love. She runs through the twists and turns of the institute until collapsing in an empty corridor sobbing she pulled her knees to her chest curling in on herself. She doesn't know how long she lies there for but eventually she feels arms curl around her and for one blind moment she thinks its him that's his memories have come back and that he is here to comfort her kiss away the tears make her whole again but when she opens her eyes instead of fair hair and tanned skin she sees raven hair and clear blue eyes. Alec! Who has never been especially caring towards her is holding her to his chest as he carries her to her room he lays her down on the bed pulling the blankets over her.

"I'm sorry Clary I promise we will find a way to fix this," She doesn't answer just lies still staring straight ahead.

"If Isabelle and I could have helped we would have, we should have been there for him" She goes stiff she knows it's a stupid thought but suddenly in her head she is blaming Alec she knows it isn't true but the little voice in her head is whispering to her. _There parabatai, brothers, why didn't he protect Jace? Alec leans down beside the bed._

"Get out!" she screams and Alec flinches back

"Clary…"

"Get out" she screams again "just leave!" Alec backs towards the door. Clary pulls her body into a ball, shaking and sobbing.

"I'm so sorry" she hears Alec whisper before shutting the door.

**Hope you guys like it! R&R please I love to have your input you can send me ideas and I will try to include them! Thank you for reading! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Alec walked out of Clary's room and down the hallway at the end of the corridor the elevator opened and Alec saw his boyfriend stepping out. In a few short strides his arm wrap around Alec.

"It wasn't your fault" Magnus pulled Alec tighter to him he knew his boyfriend and he knew that he blamed himself for things that were out of his control.

"There was nothing you could have done"

"I could have done something" Alec whispers into Magnus's chest

"No, you couldn't have. Stop blaming yourself"

Alec looks up at Magnus.

"She hates me"

"No she doesn't she's just going through a lot right now"

"I can't even imagine what its like I don't know what I would do if you forgot me"

"Alec, We will find a way to fix this, but for now there isn't anything you can do and blaming yourself isn't helping anyone"

Alec pressed his lips to Magnus's. He heard a familiar voice.

"Alec?" Alec pulled away from his boyfriend and looks at his brother.

"what… what are you doing" Alec blushes slightly.

"ummm Jace you, you lost a lot of memories and… look Jace this you didn't mind when you first found out and I…" Jace laughs and pulls him into a hug.

"and I don't care now. Alec this doesn't change anything. You're still my brother." he glances at Magnus "although he's a bit sparkly isn't he" Jace winks at Alec and grins. Alec feels a weight lift from his shoulders seeing the smile back on Jace's face its almost like things are normal.

Jace steps up to Magnus and holds out his hand

"Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too… again" Magnus replies.

**Sorry this chapter is short I just wanted a little happy moment to lighten the mood a bit before the next chapter keep reviewing it encourages me to keep writing if I know that you guys like it! **

**Thanks **

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Clary wakes up the next morning her eyes feel swollen and puffy from crying and her hair is a mess. Suddenly it all comes back to her Jace waking up not remembering her then her breaking down and yelling at Alec she feels awful how could she say those things she felt so selfish Jace is Alec's brother she isn't the only one going through something and knowing Alec he probably already blamed himself and she had just made it worse by yelling at him.

"God dammit" she curses herself for being such an idiot. She has to find Alec right now and apologies. She climbs out of bed and goes to the bathroom she splashes her face with water and brushes her hair quickly. She goes to the wardrobe and pick out some clean clothes. She pads quietly down the hallway Jace had been training her and now moving quietly came naturally to her. She stops walking. Memories from their training sessions rushed to her. His teasing grin when she fell the way he would catch her and kiss her and after that they usually didn't get much further with training. She wonders if she will ever do that again feel his lips against her skin his hands touching her making her feel like only Jace could, would he ever get his memories back? She leans against the wall breathing deeply. I'm not going to cry she tells herself firmly. Pull it together Clary you can't break down every time you think of him. She pushes off the wall and starts to walk slowly down the corridor pushing memories away that were threatening to turn her into a bawling wreck again. As she gets closer to the kitchen she hears raised voices.

"Jace listen to me you hit your head while we were fighting some rogue vampires! A lot has happened since that night at the pandemonium! Why would we lie about this you and Clary are together"

"Isabelle why would I ever date a mundane"

"For the hundredth time SHES NOT A MUNDANE!" Isabelle voice is high and shrill. Alec's voice cuts through his sisters

"Jace we get this is weird for you but you have to trust us. You and Clary have been through a lot together and it's been tough but we will find a way to get through this"

"If it's been so tough why are we still together?" Jace's voice is laced with sarcasm but he doesn't sound angry just tired of the whole conversation"

Clary hears Alec's hands slam down onto the table and his chair slides against the tile floor as he jumps up.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER! By the angel Jace anyone could see it the way you would look at each other, you were hardly ever apart and when you were all you were doing was counting down to the next time you would see her." There is silence for a couple of seconds

"In love with her?" Jace's voice has gone soft

"Yes Jace I've never seen you like that with anyone, you used to talk to me about her you'd tell me how you didn't believe that there was anyone in the world as beautiful as her. You'd tell me about her eyes, her hair you even talked to me about marrying her you told me that you wanted a shadow hunter wedding but you also wanted a mundane one so that any one in any world would know that she was yours and you were hers. You know what she likes and what she doesn't. You sit for hours with her while she draws and your just content to sit there and watch her, and there was a time when you both believed you could never be together and I have never in all the years I've known you seen you that lifeless that cold and I've never seen you as happy as you were when you realized that you could finally be together. So yes Jace I would most definitely say you were in love with her"

By the time Alec has finished Isabelle's mouth is hanging open. Clary leans back on wall just outside the door, Jace wants to marry her! She is filled with happiness but it doesn't last long, no Jace wanted to marry her, but that was before the accident. She silently waits for Jace to say something.

"Does she feel the same way?" Jace's voice is quiet.

Clary steps into the doorway.

"Yes, yes she does" All three heads in the room snapped towards her. There was silence and no one said anything a cheeky grin spreads over Izzy's face.

"Come on Alec I think we should leave these two to talk" she raised an eyebrow at Clary as she walked out Alec close behind. She looked over at Jace.

"Just one second" she grabbed Alec's arm as he began down the hallway.

"Wait Alec. I wanted to apologize for last night. I was upset and I took it out on you it was selfish and I'm really sorry. I want you to know that there was nothing you or Iz could have done and I don't blame you for what happened, nobody does" She pulls him into a quick hug. They have never been close but what he had just said to Jace and everything he had done the day before had endeared him to her.

"Oh and thanks for all the stuff you said… just before in the kitchen"

"It was all true he really does love you. You make him happy." She smiles at him and turns back into the kitchen where Jace is waiting.

(Jace's pov)

She clears her throat as she walks back into the room tucking her hair behind her ears Jace watches her as she sits down two seats away from him not to close he notices.

"So umm…. apparently we're in love" he regrets the words as soon as they're out of his mouth. She winces and turns away. Real smooth Jace. He moves down a chair so he's sitting next to her.

"Look Clary I'm not going to pretend that I remember you because I don't"

"Thanks for clearing that up, I hadn't noticed," She snaps. She puts her face in her hands then looks him in the eyes for the first time since she walked in.

"Sorry"

"I want to get to know you again, try and get my memories back and I was hoping you would help me"

"Of course, I'll help you Jace anything I can do"

"Ok so maybe you could show me…I don't know some places that have meaning something that might jog my memory" Clary nods clearly already thinking. He notices the way her brow creases slightly; he notices her pale skin, and the shape of her face the way her green eyes contrast perfectly with her fiery hair. He is snapped out of his thoughts when she starts to speak.

"Well I'm going up to shower but maybe in about an hour we can start if that's alright with you"

"sure sounds great" she smiles at him its not a happy smile, its fake just the corners pull up the slightest bit.

"Ok see you soon then" she gets up and walks from the room.

Jace sits for a few minutes in silence before he gets up deciding he needs some fresh air and heads for the elevator.

**Sorry I know the story is moving kinda slow but I feel like I need these bits in it to make the story good I promise it will start to move along quicker soon. **

**Review please **

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

After Clary had made her appearance Isabelle had left knowing Clary could needed to talk with Jace alone. She had walked to her room to text Simon.

Hey where are you, I miss you? Isabelle had never been a clingy girlfriend and she hardly ever got attached to her boyfriends but Simon was different and she found herself saying and doing things that normally she would never dream of. Such as cheesy text messages.

I'm outside the institute, waiting for you. Simons reply made her smile he always seemed to know when she needed him she had practically run down the corridor and out to the front of the institute and that is how they came to be making out, rather passionately she might add against the side of the institute.

Isabelle's had her legs around his waist her back pressed against the wall her hands were tangled in his hair his arms around her waist. Suddenly he pulled away she groaned and opened her eyes.

"Simons what's wrong… oh" She looked at him his fangs had slid right down slicing into his bottom lip. She cups his cheek with her hand.

"When was the last time you had blood?"

"Two days ago" He mumbled his fangs making it difficult to talk

"Why didn't you say anything" she pulls her hair aside baring her neck.

"No" he growls

"Simon its ok I want you too, I trust you"

"Isabelle I'm not going to do this again"

She lowers her voice to blushing slightly.

"I actually really like it" Simons eyes widen "if you hurt me I promise I'll make you stop."

Simon slowly leans in kissing her neck then she feels his fangs pierce her skin

She sighs his name her hands clutching onto his shirt. He only takes one mouthful and then begins to pull away.

"Please don't stop yet." She groans

Just as he leans in again she feels his whole weight taken from her body and a thud of him hitting the ground. She immediately takes up a defensive stance ready for an attack. She sees a blonde boy pinning Simon to the ground.

"Jace?!" He's holding a knife to Simon's throat.

"You bloodsucking downworlder, how dare you touch my sister"

"Jace! stop!" He looks up at her but doesn't release his grip. By the angel she should have talked to him about this earlier. She and Alec had talked to him about things that had happened to him but nothing about what had been happening to them.

"Jace, stop Simon is a friend"

"What?"

"Simon isn't going to hurt us, let go" Jace takes the knife away but doesn't let him up.

"But he was… biting you" Isabelle looks at Simon then down at her feet.

"yeah about that"

"OH!" Jace explains he jumps up off Simon

"Things really have changed" He glares at Simon "if you hurt her I swear by the angel I will track you down and kill you"

Simon nods and swallows "I have absolutely no doubt that you will"

Jace glances at Isabelle who looks embarrassed

"ok well I'm just gonna go… sorry I interrupted you" he has the grace to look slightly embarrassed but quickly covers it by scowling at Simon before walking away.

Isabelle looks at Simon a small grin begins on her face and she giggles as she helps him to her feet.

"well that was sufficiently embarrassing, I really don't enjoy explaining my rather unusual love life to my brother"

"yes" Simon gives her a wicked grin "I was actually looking forward to how you were going to explain the biting"

"I think he got the message loud and clear" Simon licks the blood of her neck where it had dripped when Jace had pulled him off he feels Isabelle shudder under him"

"yes I think he did"


	7. Chapter 7

Jace sat on one of the chair in the institute's library waiting for Clary. Thoughts swirled around his head.

My brothers dating a warlock

My sisters dating a vampire

And I am supposedly dating a Mundie. Wait no not a Mundie a new Shadow hunter who has apparently practically been living with me for the past year.

His head snaps up as she walks in to the room. She's clearly cleaned herself up, showered and brushed her hair she's wearing a light green t- shirt and slim fitting jeans both items show off her body perfectly and he finds himself inexplicably attracted to her.

"Ok shall we get started" she gives him a small smile and gestures out the door "I was thinking we could just do the institute today, I have a few places in mind"

"Great lets do it"

They walk through the institute she points things out telling him things that have happened in the past year the library, Hodge, Valentine, Sebastian. By the time they reached his room his mind was whirring with thoughts. He hadn't been in his room since he woke up he didn't know why but it scared him the idea that his room might be different and he wouldn't remember. She opened the door and he peered inside his room was still neat except for around the bed where there were clothes strewn everywhere. Clary squeaked and ran towards them and picked them up. He realized what they were and his eyes widened Clary blushed furiously.

"I gather we have memories in here" Her blush deepens its adorable and he instantly loves it her flaming cheeks match her hair.

"Yeah a few" She turns away and puts the clothes at the bottom of the wardrobe he walks over to the desk there are some photos in a neat pile he looks through them the first is of Isabelle, Alec, and him they are in the kitchen Isabelle is stirring a pot Alec and himself are sitting at the table looking terrified, Clary walks over.

"She was making creamy chicken pasta that day"

Jace laughs.

"Yeah that would have been scary." He goes through the rest of the photos most of them are of him and Isabelle and Alec except the last few they are in a park sitting on a blanket Clary is in his lap she's laughing she looks happy in the photo something he hasn't seen in her since he woke up but that isn't what surprises him about the photo it's the look on his own face he isn't laughing with Clary. He's watching her laughing and its clear from his expression he's completely enraptured by her, he looks at the next photo she's turned around in his lap to face him their faces are almost touching his eyes are half closed and she has a small smile on her face which is tinged with the cute blush he saw earlier. He stares at the photo anyone could see they were in love. He glances at Clary and is shocked as he sees a single tear trail down her face. He turns to her slipping the last photo into his pocket. Without saying anything he wipes the tear from her cheek. She looks up at him and he sees hope in her eyes. He shakes his head slightly and she looks down taking a deep breath.

"I have one more place to show you, but I want to wait till later so how about we go get some dinner at Taki's first."

**Hey Guys.  
****Ok so I think this is going to be the second last chapter. I had some other stuff that I wanted to add but its dragging out so Im just gonna finish it off. **

**Please keep telling me what you think I love getting reviews! **

**xx**


End file.
